doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Saga/Without
Without is the fourth story in the Doctor Who Saga series, written by Blue Jay Superior. It marks the return of Zanak, a planet which previously appeared in DW: The Pirate Planet. Without The Doctor stepped outside his TARDIS to find that he was somewhere else. "I wasn't going here, I was supposed to land on Calufrax!" he exclaimed. "Wait... Trying to land on Calufrax and landing on a different planet instead... Oh, that most certainly rings a bell." He stepped onto a pirate ship, where he was greeted by a cyborg pirate. "Hello, I'm the Captain, welcome to the S.S. Polyphase, sister ship of the Vantarialis," he welcomed. "Captain... Polyphase... Vantarialis... I better not have forgotten why this rings a bell," the Doctor told him. "A ha! Of course! I'm on..." The Doctor realized where he was. "Oh no, I'm on Zanak." The Doctor then realized who the Captain was. "Captain... I thought you were destroyed!" The Captain replied to this, "I'm not the Captain, actually, I'm just what's left of him. Any humanoid who takes my robot qualities becomes the Captain. This robot half of me is what they call The Captain's Armor, and it was commissioned by Princess Xanxia II. I serve as Princess Xanxia IV's guard." The Doctor requested, "Take me to Xanxia IV at once." The Captain listened to the Doctor's request. "Xanxia's Palace Avatron, as you requested," said the Captain, after a long flight. "Don't you dare leave," said the Doctor. The Doctor walked inside the palace and found Xanxia IV sitting on a large, icy throne. "Wait, if he's the Princess' guard, why did he take me here?" the Doctor wondered aloud. "Welcome," said Xanxia. "To the Palace Avatron." "Are you trying to steal resources with your Captain fellow like your ancestor?" he asked. "No! She was a disgrace to Zanak. I'm named after Xanxia III, my mother." "This is the second time I've landed here on Zanak while trying to reach Calufrax," the Doctor explained. "But why?" "Well, I don't see why. You must've come here on accident. You see, we're very close trading partners with Calufrax. They even gave me this throne!" she said. "For some reason, though, they haven't been trading lately. I send my guard out to do all my trading." The Doctor understood what was happening. "Okay, Xanxia, you're coming with me to see the Captain," he told her, proceeding to grab her by the wrist. They ran outside of the Palace. "I told that Captain not to leave," the Doctor said, upon discovering that the Captain had already left. "Xanxia, my TARDIS didn't make a mistake. Your throne wasn't traded for. Your throne is made of Calufrax. I can see, though, that you are innocent. And once I leave this planet, that Captain's going to be without a lot of things." Xanxia was shocked. "Why would my guard do such a thing?" she questioned. "His ship is called the Polyphase, and your palace... What was it named after?" "I don't know, the Captain thought it sounded good, I think," Xanxia IV explained to the Doctor. "Anyways, Xanxia, the definition of cyborg is half-human and only half-robot. I think your 'trusted guard,' though, is full robot. By the way, do you have anything that could extremely magnetize something?" the Doctor asked. "Well, of course! If the throne is truly made of Calufrax, then I know where one is." Xanxia led the Doctor to the Throne of Calufrax, and pulled out a magnetizing device. "Ever since Xanxia I died, Calufrax became the planet of magnets," she said. "This is the universe's strongest magnetizer." The Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver to make it work a lot faster, and then jammed the Sonic Screwdriver into the magnetizer. It popped out like a piece of toast in a toaster, and the Doctor ran back outside the Palace, aiming it at the sky. Suddenly, the Captain came flying down, attracted to the Sonic. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" said the Doctor. He demagnetized the Screwdriver, then pointed it at the Captain's face. It broke open. "The Polyphase Avatron. A robotic parrot controlling a robotic Captain," the Doctor said. "How were you rebuilt?" The Polyphase Avatron explained, "I sent a signal to the Captain's Armor and made it rebuild myself, only this time, with minor differences, such as the ability of speech," it told him. "I was going to use my ship to find and dismantle you, like you did to me!" the robot parrot said. "When I finally found you, though, I could kill two humans with one stone. I try to avoid the use of 'birds' in that metaphor, by the way, being a robot bird. I was going to kill Xanxia IV as well, so I decided to blow up the planet!" The Doctor took the robot parrot out of the robotic suit, who was struggling and argued, then summoned the TARDIS using a key. "Farewell, Xanxia. This Captain's going to see what it's like to not have anything for his crimes of taking things. In fact, I think I'll put him out of this dimension!" The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS and walked into the Zero Room, and set the Polyphase Avatron inside it. "Have a good time in a universe full of absolutely nothing," said the Doctor, and with that, closed the doors to the Zero Room. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor